Mass spectrometric discoveries in the last decade underpin a revolution in the study of bio-macromolecules and their cellular biochemistry and physiology. It is of utmost importance to bring these remarkable new experimental strategies to the attention of the biological and clinical research communities. Meetings attended include the 44th ASMS Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Allied Topics, Portland, OR, May 12-16, 1996; the 10th Symposium of the Protein Society, San Jose, CA, July 4-7, 1996; and the FASEB meeting, New Orleans, LA, June 1-6, 1996.